


Pretty

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mild Blood, Overstimulation, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the jewels and all the prizes out there in the world, Jamison Fawkes should have never heard the word pretty ever be applied to him.  Not when he was a notorious criminal known for his manic grin and excessive use of detonation.  Yet coming from the deep voice of his bodyguard, he couldn't help but indulge in a little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH HOLD UP I'LL GET TO THAT NEXT CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH FOR THE HOME WE MADE TOGETHER.
> 
> I just.
> 
> There's not enough overstimulated 'rats in the world, okay? Also this is written with Trans Junkrat in mind but the genitalia is written vaguely so you can like read it however you want. Enjoy!

It had been a long time since Jamison had been punched square in the jaw.  So long, in fact, that he was actually surprised it even happened, until he remembered that his bodyguard wasn’t at his immediate side like he almost always was and thus, his skinny frame was open season to anyone who wanted to play.  Right now, there were about five of them, and one of him, all inside a cramped room with one open window.  He could either try and take them all out but probably die in the process, leaving the secret of his treasure to his good at being mute partner in crime, or he could make an attempt at an escape.  Crouching as if getting ready to attack, he faked the other Junkers after him with a bomb to blast them away, rushing out of the room through the window and hearing the others cry out in their furiousness, along with his own hissing at the pain of his cut scorched side.  That was going to leave a mark...

 

Despite the fact that his body felt like he was going to keel over, he made himself run fast towards the one direction on his mind--home.  “C’mon, c’mon,” he grumbled to himself, looking back and panicking as he saw the others rushing out and running fast.  It seemed as though they had some stamina left...Not good for him.

 

Adrenaline rushed through Jamison’s system, running as fast as his peg leg could carry him.  There was still some bombs on him, as he always carried, but he wasn’t in shape to fight on his own.  Not when he had no meat shield to hide behind.  As he continued to think about that bastard, he wondered just where the heck he was anyway, having completely forgotten as he was oft to do.  He really couldn’t remember for the life of him...

 

Screams of terror were heard as the wind in Jamison’s face halted, feeling dizzy and the sweat on his brow dripping fast down his angular face.  He had stopped moving, and he felt himself drop to his knees.  Had he really run out of steam already?  Looking down, he saw just how much he was actually bleeding.  Ah.  Shit.

 

He reached down with a few fingers and felt the deep gash, giggling as he saw the red coated on his skin.  Was he really going to die now?  He hadn’t felt any hands reaching for him yet, they should have caught up with him by now...Maybe they wanted to watch.  Maybe they wanted to see him suffer and fall on the ground, before stomping the life out of him, or torture him in any way to get him to tell where his treasure was.  Like they would ever get it out of him...heh, he was really going to die.

 

That was when the hook wrapped itself around his body effortlessly, and he found himself soon enough against the firm stomach of his bodyguard.  “Oh,” he blinked, looking up with wide eyes, “there you are.”

 

“You’re hurt,” ‘Hog grunted, the name coming back to the blonde, “what the fuck could you have possibly done while I was in the bathroom?  Why were you running away?”

 

He must have been properly pissed off, asking so many questions at once.  Jamison took a deep breath and shrugged, looking down and seeing the corpses on the floor below.  “They was after me,” he muttered in explanation, “I reckon they thought ya might be gone fer longer than ya really was.”

 

Shaking his head, the larger man held Jamison close and pulled out a bandage from his pack, handing it to the smaller Junker and watched as he fumbled to wrap it around his chest while Roadhog ran them the rest of the distance to the dilapidated building they called home.  Even though it was difficult, and he could barely tell the difference at the moment between what blood he was bleeding and the one coated on ‘Hog’s body.  He was probably going to take a bath as soon as they got into the flat proper.

 

“Do you need anything?” The gruff voice muffled by the mask held a notable concern, one that seemed less shy the more the other saved him.  That seemed odd to Jamison, but he couldn’t really pinpoint why, and honestly, given the state he was in, he couldn’t be arsed to really think about it.

 

“Jus’ somethin’ ta drink, I guess,” he groaned, ‘Hog settling him down on the couch and fidgeting as he adjusted to the lumpy surface, “maybe somethin’ ta clean up the wound.”  The only time the messy Junker ever offered to clean anything was when he was hurt like this.  He wasn’t afraid of blood, God no, but...he did find it unpleasant to find.

 

Snorting in reply, ‘Hog went off and grabbed Jamison a beer and a few rags, as well as some more bandages.  He tossed them all at the the other and headed exactly where Jamison had predicted him to go--the bathroom.

 

“Ya ain’t livin’ up ta that name of yers if ya keep gettin’ all clean an’ shit,” he called out, receiving a fist to the door.

 

“Shut up,” he heard from the other side, “get some rest.”

 

“I’m just sayin’,” the blonde grumbled, wiping himself off and opening the beer, drinking it down, “guh...dipstick can’t even be bothered ta kiss me wound better.” He giggled at his own joke before collapsing asleep, not having bothered with changing his bandages.  He just wanted some rest...

 

* * *

 

 

Fingertips traced themselves along Jamison’s side, shivers rushing through his whole body and causing his ember-like eyes to open slightly.  It was dark outside, the scorching sun having set and brought upon the cold of the night.  Even so, he could still see the faint outline of a face, one with chubby cheeks, a large nose, plump lips...

 

Hold on.

 

“Nn?” The failed attempt at making a word caught the other’s attention, the two freezing in place.  This was...This was definitely his bodyguard.  He couldn’t quite place a name again...Blinking his eyes a bit more open, he attempted to prop himself up with his bionic arm, only to be forced back down by the large hand on his side.  “W-What?”

 

“You need to rest,” the unfiltered voice spoke, blood rising to Jamison’s cheeks as he heard how soft it was without anything to muffle it, “I changed yer bandages fer ya.  I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

 

“It don’t hurt too much,” Jamison lied, hissing as a thumb pressed against his wound, “well it will when ya touch it like that, ya drongo!”

 

“Quiet,” the other grunted, leaning in and giving Jamison an even clearer image of the face he thought he’d never see.  There was silence in the room, save for breathing that held no barrier as it quite had before.  The hand that was once on his side now cupped the smaller Junker’s cheek, feeling fingers brush through his messy blonde hair.  Against his will, Jamison felt shivers run hard down his spine and let out a loud gasp, hands reaching up and wrapping around Mako’s thick arm.

 

He blinked until his eyes grew used to the dark, now able to see the human before.  That was definitely what he really was, no doubt about it...Especially those eyes.  They were dark and half-lidded, scanning him as if looking for answers of some sort.  “Can I not be quiet now?” Jamison asked, his voice at a lower level than usual.

 

“Why?” The larger man brushed a thumb across Jamison’s face, even more shivers crawling and causing him to wince.  “Got something ta say?”

 

Biting his lower lip, Jamison instead reached out and grasped both of those chubby cheeks in his boney palms, feeling the round lines of the other’s face.  “Why’d ya take it off?”

 

He heard a chuckle escape the man, his own heart thumping hard.  Even in this darkness, his eyes were so shiny--

 

“Couldn’t see ya properly,” he leaned in, their noses touching now, “and couldn’t help myself from gettin’ a better look.  You look so damn pretty.”

 

Pretty.  The word raced through Jamison’s head, trying to place it and unable to understand just how the hell something like that could apply to him.  Junkers weren’t pretty, or at the very least, they shouldn’t be considering that was a one way ticket to getting cut up or worse sold off to anyone who could pay the price.  Not only that, but with two missing limbs and a haircut formed by the effects of radiation, not to mention his own admittedly wicked smile, the blonde really had a hard time being able to pinpoint just what it was about him that was even remotely pretty.

 

“Turn on the light,” he mumbled, able to taste the other’s breath on his own, “you’ll see that ain’t true.”

 

“Jamie,” the name made him freeze entirely, caving into the two, big hands that were pressing him downwards and onto the couch, “please...let me make ya feel pretty then.”

 

The first time the two had fucked had been about a month earlier.  They were both drunk off their arses and, for the first time that Jamison recalled, his bodyguard took off his mask and wanted the blonde to call him one thing:

 

“Mako,” he moaned, hands still wrapped tight around the large man’s neck and his heart racing wildly in his chest, “go ahead...make me pretty!”

 

In an instant, their lips were mashed together, sloppy and unfocused as the hint of barley hit Jamison’s tongue.  He was beneath Mako on the couch, a hand holding him down around his neck and causing the blonde to gasp.  “This feel good?” He asked, tugging at Jamison’s pants and receiving a vigorous nod.  “I knew it.” The man chortled gleefully, leaving the smaller man beneath him very naked and very turned on.

 

Thinking back to the day, Jamison wondered just what in hell he did to convince Mako to touch him again like this, after he’d given up last week on getting in the sack with him once more.  What was involved in each incident...?

 

He couldn’t think too much, however, because soon the man let go of him to grab and warm the lube, not too hard considering the body heat the other gave.  Soon, a lube finger neared his entrance, slipping inside and a hitched breath escaping Jamison.  Hot fucking damn, his fingers were huge.  He knew this, he always thought this even before the two had ever rooted, and yet he still couldn’t get over it when they were inside of him.  “Mako,” he breathlessly called out, “more, m-more--” The hand pressed harder against his neck, making it harder to talk.  But it felt so good...!

 

“That’s one way to shut ya up,” Mako chuckled, leaning in and slipping their lips together once more, “feelin’ pretty yet?”

 

The hand on his neck laxed, earning a staggered moan while Jamison rode into each and every thrust of Mako’s finger.  “N-Not yet,” he gunted, hands slipping into the man’s silver hair and undoing the tie so he could run his boney fingers through it, “I’ll need more than this petty stimming ta get me pretty, ya boofhead!”

 

That word.  Stimming.  As Mako inserted a second finger and continued to make Jamison sure that he was well and opened for what was to come, he suddenly remembered that first time Mako uttered the word.

 

His tongue had escaped him, the pounding so good and his brain gone to mush.  Mako was staring in disbelief, as if he’d discovered something monumental.  In all of his lost senses, Jamison only heard one low purr as the man lowered himself and took him into an uncoordinated yet passion-filled kiss.

 

_“Pretty...”_

 

The word should have rung in Jamison’s ear from the end of this lifetime to the next if there was one, and yet, like with most things, he forgot it.  Well not anymore.  The drongo had gone and told it to him before Jamison’s rat-sized brain was scrambled, and now he’d remember it.  He’d remember that Mako thought he was pretty.  Sometimes.  Either when his mouth was shut or it was all the way open but nothing except his tongue and garbled noises were leaving it, no in between.

 

He was getting ready to enter, but in his focused thought, Jamison didn’t notice this until Mako kissed him out of them.  “Ready?” He asked, his shiny brown eyes carrying so much tender consideration that a Junker for all intents and purposes really shouldn’t have.  It honestly made the smaller man feel special, being the one who got to see what a softie the other really was underneath his disguise.

 

He answered with another nod, and soon Jamison was on his way to being what Mako wanted him to be.  He was most likely never going to get used to just how ridiculously big his bodyguard was, and that no matter the stretching, he was always going to be a tight fit.  That didn’t stop either of them, however, as Jamison clawed at Mako’s shoulders until he started his motions, sending broken gargles out of the blonde’s mouth with every thrust.  No way in hell would Jamison ever call him too big, that was for certain.

 

“Jamie, Jamie,” He was calling his name again.  The present mixed with the past in his mind, the two events linking and filling Jamison’s mind with familiar phrases.

 

_“Ya don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, how long I’ve wanted you.”_

 

_“Jamie, let me call you mine, I don’t want anyone else havin’ ya!”_

 

_“God damn it...yer so pretty.”_

 

“Don’t stop,” Jamison managed to get out, eyes trying their damndest to remain open and locked on the beautiful beast of a man above him, “shut me up, get me fucked, make me yers, I don’t care!!  Just don’t stop, I need ya!”

 

Though the moment had been lovely before, what with a good steady pace and some nice intermediate choking, Mako had seemingly been completely caught off guard with the overwhelmingly willing demand to be conquered, but made no haste in fulfilling it.  That was when everything seemed to go white.

 

“Mine, mine!!!” The low growl as Mako bit and nipped at his skin, one hand grasping Jamison’s body tightly and the other continuing to choke him further.  “Yer all mine, my prettiest prize!”  He was pounding into him with no bars held, the blonde’s eyes rolling back into his head and feeling how his painfully weak body reached his peak with no trouble at all, his cracking voice only able to get out a few shrill notes of his scream.

 

As the thrusts continued, nothing to cool him down from his high available whatsoever, Jamison could feel himself grow close again.  He wondered if he should start keeping tabs, though then he remembered that he’d probably forget.  Any coherence in his mind didn’t last too long, body growing limper by the second and his attempts at saying anything falling short as his tongue seemed to refuse to work, instead laying out uselessly.

 

“Pretty,” he heard the word again, distinctly above as the hand around his neck moved down and grasped his side, the other following suit and the pounding somehow even becoming even faster, causing another messy shriek from Jamison as he came again.  “So pretty...Jamie, yer...y-yer mine, mine--Jamie!!!!”

 

Jamison had just enough consciousness left inside of him to look down as Mako pulled out, watching his cum spill out of the blonde’s hole.  It was a load worthy of a cock the size his bodyguard had.  “Pretty,” Jamie giggled, the noises barely escaping him as he breathed heavily, incredibly lightheaded by the whole affair, “pretty good, hoggy.  Ya did it...”

 

Two arms pulled him in tight just before he fell back, eyes nearly shut as drowsiness set back in.  Looking up from his position, however, he could see even in the dark just how smug Mako was smiling at the moment.  Fucking prick.

 

“Did it hurt at all?” Mako asked as he carried the two into their bedroom, Jamison squinting in confusion at such a stupid question before he clarified.  “Your wound.”

 

“Oh.” Jamison shook his head and instead wrapped his lanky arms around Mako’s shoulders, letting out a deep sigh.  “Nah, forgot all about it, actually.  I’m, ah...sure I’ll feel it in the mornin’.” Even though it was too dark to see, Jamison bit his cheeks hard to quell the blood rush towards them, knowing that if Mako looked hard enough, he’d be able to see.  Even so, a hearty laugh escaped the larger man, which only further elongated the damn blush.

 

Resting on the lumpy mattress they called a bed, Jamison snuggled up close to his companion and shut his eyelids before blinking them open again, pinching Mako’s nose until he woke up as well.  “Yer, ah, not gonna make me wait another whole month ‘til we do this again, are ya?” This was a very important question and Jamison needed answers.  Especially if his bodyguard expected him to remember his name even more.

 

“Depends,” Mako grunted, which was not the answer Jamison wanted, thus earning a chuckle from the blonde’s long whine, “it’s just a matter of how pretty I find ya.”

 

“Ain’t I always pretty?!” Jamison pouted, a large hand brushing across his face and then into his hair.

 

“I don’t know,” Jamison spied a raised eyebrow in the pitch black night, “ya don’t seem to be trying ta be pretty most of the time.”

 

“Well then,” Taking a moment to think, the blonde grinned at an idea, “our next heist, we’ll steal some jewels.  Big ones, an’ then ya can decorate me wi’ ‘em ‘til I’m all nice an’ pretty enough ta fuck!”

 

“...Jamie,” a pair of lips on his own quieted the smaller Junker, “no, I...I mean, we can definitely do that, but that’s not what I mean.  The only reason I didn’t take ya up on those offers was because I needed some time to think.”

 

Think?  Well, Mako was more often the one to do that, that was true, but what was there to think about?  “I don’t get it,” Jamison huffed, “didn’t ya say ya wanted me fer so long tho?”

 

His bodyguard coughed, turning his head as he did so and instead pulling Jamison in closer.  “Yeah,” he grumbled, clear dissatisfaction in his voice, “didn’t think ya’d remember that little gem.”

 

Of course, Jamison wouldn’t tell him that he _had_ forgotten, but now he was really glad he’d remembered it.  “Then what was there ta think about?”

 

“It’s personal,” ah, that old cop out argument the other seemed to use so much, “I just...I hadn’t been with anyone in a really long time, alright?  Much less kept any prolonged company like you.  I really didn’t expect ta ever act on my wants.  I didn’t expect ya ta kiss me.”

 

He had?  He’d been the one to provoke all of this?  Unless...that barley had been from _then..._

 

Oh, right.  He had been the one to break the ice.  And by that, he had been arguing with himself if he should really pass up the chance to give up on such a delightful pair of perfectly kissable lips or continue to watch them wrap around the head of the glass bottle in his big hands.  Another impeccable impulse decision made by Jamison Fawkes, that was the truth.

 

“An’ tonight?” Jamison felt a sting and instinctively rolled his left shoulder, his wound finally making its presence known once more and Mako instantly catching on, holding him even closer.

 

“Tonight,” Mako sighed, “tonight, ya got lucky, alright?  Consider it a lapse in my strength.”

 

“So I made ya weak is what yer sayin’?” Earning a disgruntled snort, Jamison quelled his anger with a soft kiss, closing his eyes once more.  “What am I sayin’?  Yer always gonna be tougher than me, no matter what.  G’night, ‘hog.  Sleep tight, don’t let the Junkrats bite.”

 

In his rapidly deepening sleep, Jamison heard another chuckle and felt a kiss to his forehead.  “I’m sure I won’t mind.  Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I project onto my characters by making them fall asleep as a cheap way of ending stories and chapters. owo
> 
> 'nyway I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it~!


End file.
